Some Things Never Change
by s945
Summary: Bella has just moved back to Forks and finds out that her best friends brothers have also come. Will Bella meet her dream guy or just waste some time before college? Sorry suck at sums. First fanfic please read and review. Rated T just in case. BE ER AJ
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

**I do not own twilight sadly!**

**Some things never change**

**BPOV**

I watched the mysteries figure walk up to me at first I was afraid but then I felt a whole new emotion that was somewhere in between unbelievably happy and flustered. When the figure stepped into the light I saw that it was a man, no not a man a god. He looked like he was pulled out of a Greek myth yet something about him screamed turn of the century. With his messy bronze hair and striking green he would have knocked out any girl myself definitely included I watched as he came closer and realized that he couldn't of been older than 18 yet he looked wise. Suddenly he spoke "Bella" yet this voice did not match him it was to rough and old, that's when I realized that the voice was familiar. Suddenly I was pulled from the god to my life.

"Bella, wake up Honey its time to go and Alice will be here any second." Charlie yelled while I cringed. For today was my first day back at Forks High since I left freshman year to live with my pregnant mother in Florida, I had helped her out for three and now it was time to spend some time with Charlie before University.

Of coarse I did know the people here I just hadn't talk to them in three years. With the exception of my best friend Alice Cullen, who had phoned me every day to inform me on the happenings in Forks.

Since I left her two brothers have moved here from Alaska where they had been staying with some family friends of there's. That was one thing I was actually excited about because Alice talked about them constantly and one of them had actually managed to tame the beast that it Rose. Rose is my other best friend although she is the opposite of me being gorgeous, fierce, and totally outgoing in a way that makes you blush for her.

Just then I was snapped out of my trance by an evil pixie jumping on me. "Bella what are you still doing in bed you're going to be late and on your first day back what the teachers will think." Alice said while the smile she was fighting peeked through.

"They will probably think that I am a no good trouble maker who wants to infect all the other students with the devils music other wise known as rock and roll." The sarcasm clear even though my voice was scratchy with sleep.

"Same old Bella Always using sarcasm to distract me from my mission." All the sudden she got a mischievous twinkle in her eye that could only mean one thing Bella Barbie. I let out a loud groan as she started pushing me towards the bathroom.

**APOV**

I waited for Bella to take a shower by picking out her outfit. I would have to go light on the make up because we were running so late.

As I sat on her bed I couldn't help but fell excited, my best friend was back and she was finally going to meet my brothers. I could just picture me clinging to Jasper( my boyfriend of 4 years and Rose's twin brother) while watching my older brother Emmett give her one of his bear hugs and then she would meet Edward and they would fall madly in love. What they were perfect for each other besides they are both gorgeous. Time for operation matchmaker oh I wonder if this operation would need me to get new cloths for Bella looking at her closet she would need them anyway.

Right on cue Bella walked in only wearing a towel so I tossed her the cloths that I had picked out and made her sit so I could do her make up. Poor Edward would never know what hit him after I was done with Bella she would have more than one guy falling to her feet

**BPOV(school parking lot 8:40)**

As I stood there looking at the familiar buildings I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. It was still the same as when I left it with green covering all the buildings and posters covering the green.

As I walk to the main office I let out a loud groan. I knew people would be staring but this was just unbelievable, I suppose that Alice's outfit doesn't help( it being a low cut tight fitting blue shirt with very tight black skinny jeans).It seemed the people in forks like to gossip as much as ever for all around me I heard whispers.

I was glad as I stepped into the office to find I was the only student. I made my way to the desk where a plump red head sat reading. I loudly cleared my throat to get her attention. "Hello my name is Bella Swan I am new here and was wondering if you know where I could pick up my schedule."

"Good mourning Ms Swan if you give me a minute I can get your time table and the papers you have to sign," said the secretary as she waddled her way to the filing cabinet.

She took a long look at my time table before turning to look at me with a confused expression. "It looks like you are signed up for all advanced classes, is that right I can change it if we have made a mistake?"

"No I was in advanced classes back in Florida to." I blushed knowing that most people who are in all advanced classes usually just skip a year. But not me I was too afraid of what comes after high school to start university off early.

Just then the bell rang taking me out of my thoughts. So I looked on my time table to see that my first class was advanced biology with Mr. Meyer so I signed the form the secretary had given me and ran off to class.

Just as I entered the class I spotted him the guy from my dreams gorgeous smile and all. Of coarse being me I had to trip over my foot and fall. But just as I was about to hit the floor I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me to my feet.

"Hi I am Edward Cullen and judging by that entrance you must be Isabella Swan."

There standing before me was the god from my dreams who also happened to be my best friends brother. OMG this is going to one interesting year.

**Please review. I will not update until you do!!**

**First Fan Fic AHHHHHHHHHH!! **

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own twilight**

**EPOV**

As I was standing in the biology lab- my first period class- I kept hearing the same name over and over again "Isabella Swan". It was painful how much I have heard about this girl between my sister's explaining her so called best friend's clumsiness to the people at school spreading rumors about why she is coming back. Even the teachers are talking about the daughter of the scandalous ex-wife of the chief of police coming home. I haven't even met this girl and I am already sick of her.

About 5 minutes to the bell I saw the most breath taking girl walk into the room. She had gorgeous brown hair that hung just below her collarbone. She was small almost child like yet her eyes were intelligent. Those eyes they were like to pools that drew me in two brown….all of the sudden she was falling I don't even know how or why but I managed to grab before she hit the floor.

That's when something in my brain started working again because I realized that this angel in my arms was non other than Isabella Swan, my sister best friend, the girl just a minute ago I couldn't care less about now as I pulled her to her feet I wanted to kiss those plump red lips.

Oh god I better say something before she thinks I am a moron. "Hi I am Edward Cullen and judging by that entrance you must be Isabella Swan"

"It's….it's Bella." She was looking at me through those long eye lashes of hers. That in it self was enough to make my heart fly but when you added in her soft voice which was like music I almost collapsed right there. Lucky for me the teacher called the class to order.

As Bella walk to the teacher to talk to him I realized that the only available seat was next to me (thank you god I love you). She reached the desk and I immediately got a taste of her scent she smelt like strawberries and freesia. It was the most enticing smell I have ever experienced.

I couldn't stop staring at her I must have looked like a abscessed school boy. The sharp ringing of the bell brought me out of my trance and reminded me that I never got more than a sentence out of her beautiful mouth. I needed to find out everything about this girl to start with her timetable.

I looked over to her once again only to find that she wasn't there but in her place was an annoying little pixie I loved. Alice had a mischievous smile dancing on her lips "You love her; you want to kiss her, and hug her." Alice sang the words over and over again as she jumped up and down.

**Wow Sorry about not updating my computer got a virus that completely destroyed it. So now I have beautiful new computer and will updating as frequently as I can.**

**Lots of Love **

**Sarah **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight**

**BPOV**

What was wrong with me I haven't been able to get him out of my mind his flawless features and twinkling eyes they were even more beautiful than my dream. I had to get out of the class room and talk to Alice if any one could tell me what was going on it was her.

But before I could even start looking I was face to face with the puppy dog himself Mike Newton. "Hi, Bella it's so good to see you I can't believe it. Those three years sure have been good to you."

"Hello Mike it's good to see you to." I said with fake enthusiasm as I started to walk away.

"Wait I was just wondering if you wanted to talk sometime maybe we could go to a movie Friday night."

"Um….I…."

"Wouldn't going to a movie defeat the purpose of talking so lets cut the crap basically you want to make out with her and Bella being the smart and beautiful girl she is would never in a million years want to do that with you. In fact I remember her telling you that many times when she was last in Forks so I would go now."

By the end of this speech I was splitting at the seams trying not to laugh at the look on Mikes face. For that voice belonged to non other than my best friend Rose.

"I think you should let Bella answer for herself. You stuck up princess" Mike snapped trying to regain some of his dignity.

"What did you say?" A very large and angry man said as he approached the scene, the man than proceeded to put his arm around Rose and growl at Mike who by this point was shaking.

"I uh I have to go bye Bella see you around" Mike whispered as he approached me but after taking a glance at the bicep of the dark curly haired stranger, which was bigger than his head he turned and ran away.

When Mike disappeared I finally burst and let the laughter take over I could hear Rose and the big man do the same.

When we finally got ourselves together I was jumped by my long lost best friend. Well technically I am the one that disappeared but really the point is that we hadn't seen each other in three years.

"Oh B I missed you so much, finally I have my best friend back and we can go shopping…" She was interrupted by a very low and loud laugh.

"Rosie sweetheart you're crushing her and I thought I was your best friend." He said the last part with a pout on his child like face. I couldn't help but laugh at this man who not seconds ago scared Mike Newton halfway to kingdom come and now looked like a little lost puppy.

"Oh yah B this Emmett my boyfriend and Ali's older brother."

"It's good to meet you and thanks for that whole Mike thing that guy just can't take a hint."

"No problem I love making that twerp pee his pants it made my day." Emmett boomed.

"So what's your next class?" Rose asked

"French."

"Me to." With that we linked arms and went to French class talking and laughing like nothing had changed.

It's good to be home!

**There it is. I hope you like it please review.**

**P.S. I am going into exam season so I might not be updating that often for a couple of weeks but I will try to give you a few extra chapters before exams. **

**Love you**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

I know ahhhhh authors note but chill its quick and painless and will help me get the next chapter up sooner.

Hey guys sorry I'm not updating but exams are taking over my life. Serves me right for picking classes that our all academic. But I have started writing the next chapter. Tell me if you want it to be in EPOV or BPOV because I am having trouble deciding

Lots of Love

Sarah


End file.
